


Undercover

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [22]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Newly minted Spectre Jane Shepard is assigned to work with hot-shot C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarian to bring in dangerous vigilante Archangel.Prompt: Crime AUPairing: Garrus Vakarian/Female Shepard





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Got an Archangel sighting in progress!” Shepard called. “Get your ass over to Kithoi Ward, tenth district.”

“Already on my way,” Garrus replied, which wasn’t a surprise. Despite the rest of C-Sec’s abject failure to capture their resident vigilante, Officer Vakarian seemed just a half-step behind the masked turian. That was why the Council had asked her to partner with him to track Archangel down. And while she had the discretion to refuse the advice, she was glad she had taken it. By turian standards, Garrus was a joy to work with, if a little idealistic, a little ruthless. 

“Vakarian, is that gunfire I hear?”

“Wanted to make sure the party was exciting, Shepard.” His voice came between ragged breaths. “Some of the thugs caught sight of me. Guess the C-Sec uniform was a giveaway.”

“As a rule of thumb, any party where it’s appropriate to wear your uniform is probably a boring one,” Shepard teased back. More gunshots, but live this time, not over the comm, and getting closer. “Keep him coming this way, Garrus, I won’t be able to miss him.” The commotion was maybe a handful of blocks away, and Shepard’s boots pounded the pavement towards it. 

“Not sure if I have much of a choice in the matter,” he drawled despite his exertion. “Let’s just say a whole lot of mercs are chasing both of us on your vector. Take your next left.”

“Negative, gunfire is to starboard.” Wait, how did he know where she was? Was he tracking her? No time to run a suit diagnostic now. “Garrus, I have a visual.” A blue-armored turian came sprinting down the alley toward her. “Freeze, Archangel! I just want to talk!” He didn’t so much as break stride. “Damnit, Garrus, where are you?” No time for backup, she thought as six mercs rounded the corner and started firing, so she did what any good vanguard would do, and launched herself at Archangel with a biotic charge, knocking them both away and rolling behind a dumpster.

The turian above her coughed. “In answer to your earlier question, I suppose you could say that I’m on top of things.”

Garrus, she mouthed. He nodded. “Huh. You know, most cops are content to just arrest the bad guys.”

“Good thing I’m not most cops,” he quipped. “What do you think? Can we handle these guys?” 

“We’ve no quarrel with you, human!” bellowed a krogan. “So give us Archangel and we’ll kill you quick and easy.” Another heavy burst of automatic fire punctuated the offer. 

Shepard shrugged as they clambered into crouches. “Not the most attractive terms. But hey, we're only outnumbered three to one. Should be fine. But seriously, you’re Archangel? Actually, that explains a lot.” She drew her pistol and peered out to assess the tactical situation. “Think you can keep the batarian and the asari busy while I tangle with the krogan?”

“Not even a challenge,” he scoffed. 

“Great, now we just need to handle those three vorcha.” A deafening explosion echoed through the alley. “One of whom has a rocket launcher.”

“With an extremely long reload time,” Garrus replied, popping up to snipe the unfortunate vorcha while he fiddled with his weapon.

“I kill you!” screamed another vorcha, charging headlong at them. Two can play at that game, Shepard thought, launching herself into him and propelling both behind a rusty barrel. The impact snapped his neck, letting her unload her pistol into the last vorcha. A volley of return fire made her duck, and the next time she dared peep out the krogan was rumbling towards them like a blood clot, his shoulders nearly scraping the sides of the alleyway.

“Time to tango, big guy.” Shepard grinned, switching to her SMG.

“That’s just going to piss him off, Shepard,” Garrus cautioned her as the light rounds ricocheted around the cramped space. 

“Counting on it,” she replied, dancing in place, dodging massive but poorly-aimed shotgun blasts. “And do I detect a note of jealousy, Officer?” Jealous was good; she could work with jealous.

“You know, most people don’t feel the need to make krogan angrier,” Garrus retorted, dropping the batarian with another headshot and switching to his assault rifle. “The standard level of rage is usually enough.”

“Good thing I’m not most people,” Shepard retorted, closing to melee range and kicking the shotgun away as the krogan tried to reload. She brought up her own weapon, clubbed him across the jaw with the butt, fired twice, then thrust home with the underslung blade attachment. Brutal, but effective.

“Nice work,” said the asari, flipping Shepard onto her back with a wave of biotic energy. “Too bad you weren’t paying attention to me, because now you’re out of ammo.” She stood over Shepard and cocked her pistol.

“Yeah, there’s this little thing called delegation,” Shepard laughed just before the merc’s head exploded. “You should try it some time.”

Garrus tapped the corpse aside with his foot and offered Shepard his hand. “So, going to bring Archangel in? I hear he’s kind of a big deal. Could be the case you need to start your Spectre career.”

“Nah, I was thinking of asking him to be my partner.” Shepard grinned. “And maybe go out dancing?” She wiped gore from her face. “Maybe after a shower, though.”


End file.
